


The Birthday Carnival

by HSavinien



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Circus, Detectives, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Two princesses ruled kindly and well, but the circus that's visiting their land is not what it seems.I hope you enjoy your fairy tale, Azure Avenger!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theazureavenger@tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theazureavenger%40tumblr.com), [theazureavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theazureavenger/gifts).



> Thank you to Emmypenny for beta help!

Far away in olden times, when wishing still helped, there lived two princesses. One loved fire and was from a warm land where the trees were green and flowers lush. One loved ice and was from a cold land where the waters were chill and the animals grew plump to keep warm.

Now they were not sisters, these princesses, but they loved each other dearly and so they lived together in a fine castle in the middle of the world, halfway between the warm land and the cold land. Even though they both missed their own homes, they loved making a place together and invited all their friends to visit whenever they liked.

One year, as it came to midwinter and the fire princess's birthday approached, the ice princess called for entertainers for a grand celebration. Musicians, dancers, actors, jugglers, and all sorts of other performers were invited to share their skills for the fire princess and her guests. Forward they came from every corner of every kingdom, with their instruments and costumes and creatures, to bring joy to the fire princess.

***

“Tora, don't you think this is a little much?” Beatriz asked, waving in the general direction of the noisy courtyard. The window, framed in their blue and green banners, only blocked out a little of the sounds and most of the cold.

Tora looked up from some papers she was organizing on the broad wooden desk. “It's your birthday, of course it's not too much! And it organizes itself, which is even better. All I had to do was send a girl down with a pen and paper with time slots and make it clear that anyone who tried bribery or intimidation to get a better one would be expelled from the citadel. They're profiting from all the visitors, you get some nice shows, and they're spending money locally on food, lodging, and washing. It's a perfect circle of benefits.” She rose and came to cuddle Bea. “I'll make sure you don't have to put in any more than a few token appearances if you're bored, sweetheart.”

Bea rolled her eyes. “Thank you. Though I would have been perfectly happy with a private dinner with you and that wouldn't have involved hiring extra street cleaners.”

“I know, but then how would everyone show how much they loved you?” Tora dropped her chin onto the top of Bea's head. “Besides, there's even a little traveling circus with acrobats and things. It'll be fun.”

Bea buried her face in the crook of Tora's elbow and exhaled a hot puff of frustration. Tora was a wonderful, _extremely extroverted_ , loving force of nature. And she had decided that a carnival was a good birthday present.

***

One band of performers, however, stayed apart from the general merriment. Its tent, brightly colored as a peacock, opened only at night, and the folk within were never seen by day among the bustling throngs of the city. The circus performed marvels each night. The strong woman and her husband the escapist showed feats unmatched by any other, the giant mechanical beetle performed mathematical tricks as instructed by the tiny man with flyaway grey hair, two tumblers – a woman sparkling silver and a man glittering gold – shone in the light as they flew above the crowds, the red-haired clown alternately chased and fled the snarling green creature which couldn't be said to have either scale or fur. And in the middle of all of them stood the man with the gleaming smile and tall hat, the master of ceremonies, the only one ever seen by day.

***

The heavy rainbow curtains closed behind the last of the audience just as the first glow of dawn warmed the sky and Brother Eye's International Wonders were alone. Guy groaned and slumped into a pile on top of J'onn, who was the only one besides Barda big enough not to be squashed and who, unlike Barda, wouldn't damage him for doing it. Barda methodically stripped off the frills and furbelows that ornamented the simple jumpsuit she preferred, dumping them in a pile that Oberon picked up behind her. Booster and Scott helped each other stretch out twanging, overworked muscles and traded back rubs. Kimiyo leaned against the Beetle's carapace and scrubbed at her cheeks with a damp rag, trying to remove the silver makeup.

“Water?” Beetle croaked tinnily.

Booster jumped up and fetched a bottle, then fitted Beetle's drinking tube down into it. “Better?”

The bottle slurped down to empty and Beetle coughed a little. “Thanks. Where?”

“The Midlands, Princess Beatriz's birthday.”

Barda marched around testing all the edges of the tent, straining against the ropes that held the poles upright and slicing at the ties of the curtain with her belt-knife. After a few minutes, she roared in frustration, side-kicking the main tent pole, which didn't even have the grace to creak. “No change,” she reported grimly.

J'onn sighed and relaxed into something slightly more bipedal, shifting Guy off his middle and into a pile of sawdust. “I'll see what he's left us for food tonight.”

***

The merriment continued for days and nights. Many tales and songs, plays and exhibitions of skill graced the princesses’ presence. On the fourth morning, the princesses called for the final list of performers set to entertain their court. Last of all that evening, they were to visit the mysterious circus, but already tales of its strangeness had spread through the city. Concerned for their people, the princesses sent their cleverest adviser to investigate and bring to them news of what passed there. Even the most beloved rulers have clever advisers who pass unseen and those advisers are named “spy”.

Donning a charming hat, a cloak, and her most fashionable frock, the spy collected her husband and set forth arm in arm out into the city to observe the people there.

***

Sue patted Ralph's arm as they ambled down the cobbled streets, dodging between the small crowds that formed around the musicians, jugglers, actors, and other motley performers. “You're looking around in a very suspicious manner, dearest.”

“Well, I am very suspicious.”

“Yes, frequently, but we're here only to admire the talent today.” She cast an appreciative eye at a gentleman fire juggler, who was sweating – nearly steaming – and shirtless even on such a chilly day.

Ralph pouted at her, face exaggeratedly wounded and eyes huge.

“Only looking!”

“Well, you don't have to be so interested.”

Sue cuddled close to him. “Sorry, sorry, I'll stop.” She kissed Ralph's cheek. “I shouldn't tease. Now, let's amble off down that side lane and I think it should take us to the back of the tent. We can find their caravan and poke around.”

The alley was narrow and dusty, filled with dustbins and the occasional pile of trash and debris. Sue picked along, throwing flirtatious looks back at Ralph for the benefit of anyone watching, but mostly concentrating on not stepping in something slippery that would land her on her bottom.

The tent was distinctive – bright even in the motley of the carnival around them – and, strangely, had no obvious breaks in the rear for the performers to let themselves in and out between acts. A single large wagon parked behind it gave Sue and Ralph plenty of cover, with only the skinny fellow stretched dozing along the driver's seat to avoid.

***

Sorcerers, for that is what the master of the circus was, have minions to help them in their work. The thin, pale creature who guarded the tent was one such, less human than he appeared. Though the spy and her husband crept quietly past, he woke. He jumped down in front of them quick as lightning. Staff in hand, the minion barred the way to the tent, offering challenge to the princesses' interlopers. She greeted the creature warmly and politely. Her husband, kindness itself, frowned at the creature's thin coat.

***

“Honestly, you can't be warm enough in that.” Ralph shook his head. “Poor working conditions, that's what I call it. Sue, you hold down the fort here. I'll be right back.” And off he loped.

“Now how long have you worked for your master, that he takes such ill care of your needs?” Sue asked, picking up the thread as the skinny fellow wavered uncertainly between her and Ralph's retreating back.

“I...huh.” The skinny fellow leaned on his staff and stared at her. “I've worked for him four years. You know, nobody's ever asked after my comfort before.”

“Well, it's cold! And that's hardly a decent coat.” Sue sat on the running board of the coach and patted the spot next to her. “I'm Sue, I'm a clerk up at the castle. You are?”

“El-ron.” He sat slowly.

“You work for the circus, right? I can't believe your master has only you to help run the place! It must be loads of work. What all do you do?”

“Oh, you know.” El-ron waved a hand. “I guard the performers, fetch them food, you know... Menial labor.” He sighed.

“Not very satisfying?”

“I'd like to be allowed to use my brain once in a while,” the creature admitted.

Ralph trotted back, more carefully than he'd left, balancing two steaming mugs and with a coat slung across one arm. “Here we go, chap!” He shoved the mugs at them and they each grabbed one in self-defense.

Ralph spread the coat out with a flourish and offered that to El-ron as well. It was dark yellow wool, clearly second hand, with mended spots in red, but it smelled clean and was thick and warm. El-ron set the mug on the running board and took the coat.

“What's the catch, o generous beneficiary?” the creature asked.

Sue sipped her hot cider. “Well, we'd really love to meet the rest of the people who work for the circus, but you can keep the drink and coat either way.”

Ralph raised one finger. “Not the mug, though, I have to bring those back to the stall on Florita when we're done with the cider.”

El-ron stared at the coat for a moment, then put it on and took a big gulp of his drink. “Fine. Serves mister high-and-mighty right.”

***

Having won the minion's friendship, the spy and her husband followed him to the back of the tent. The creature raised one hand and spoke an incantation. The tent parted, an entrance appearing from what had seemed solid cloth a moment before. Eight people within turned toward them in confusion and wonder, and a small woman stepped forward to greet them. She and her companions wore the motley remnants of their costumes and bore the marks of weariness and hard labor.

***

“El-ron, what new business is this?” Kimiyo asked, nodding to the two strangers. “We have hours yet before the show starts.”

“Do-gooders,” he said, shrugging. “A rescue party, I presume?” He turned to Sue and Ralph for confirmation.

Sue smiled. “More or less. The circus had some shady rumors about it, so the princesses sent us to make sure everyone was being treated well and here voluntarily. That doesn't seem to be the case, so our next duty is to offer whatever help you would like.”

Ralph clapped his hands cheerfully. “All right! Hands up everyone who would like to leave the employ of this lovely but sinister establishment.”

Booster raised his hand tentatively, but Barda grabbed his arm. “What guarantee have we that this is not another trap?”

“None, mightiest of warriors,” El-ron said. “Really, it's the kind of thing he would do. They gave me a coat, though.”

Barda considered that. “It is more kindness than he's shown to any of us.”

“Will you let us try to help?” Sue asked.

Guy nodded emphatically and the rest, quick or thoughtful, indicated their assent.

***

The spy and her husband spoke quietly with the minion for some time, feeding him supper from the merchants. They watched the ringmaster when he returned to the circus and went about his business, then returned to the castle to consult the wise women there. Their report they made to the princesses and offered the information and supplies they had gathered.

The circus performed that night before the princesses and their folk. The tent opened to reveal a blaze of color and light, the ringmaster-sorcerer at the center of it all, smiling. Gold and silver, blue and green and red and purple, the captives whirled around him and he spun his staff directing them. And he smiled. The princesses and their spy watched and waited for all the performers to appear.

***

Grasping Bea's hand tightly, Princess Tora rose and stepped into the ring, cool calm following her into the frenetic whirl of light and color.

She walked past the green creature and the clown chasing him. “J'onn J'onzz. Guy Gardner. Follow me,” she said. Her voice rang like a bell through the shocked silence of the tent. They paused and blinked, then did so.

“Barda Free, Scott Free, come follow me,” Princess Bea said, holding out her free hand. “You are no longer bound.” The strong woman and escapist woke, as if from a trance, and followed their companions.

“Oberon Brown, Ted Kord, follow me,” Tora called. The man trailed in her wake with the others, the metal beetle limping behind them.

Bea raised her voice to the ropes and wires above them. “Kimiyo Hoshi, Booster Carter, follow me.” The two acrobats slid down ropes, Booster stumbling when he touched ground, but Kimiyo steadied them.

“El-Ron,” called Sue, where she followed quietly in the princesses' wake. “Follow us if you wish.” The minion stepped from behind a curtain, slouching into the procession in his new-used coat.

All nine of the circus folk, with the two princesses and their spy, stood before the ringmaster. “You are banished,” Bea told him.

“You have practiced sorcery upon these people and bound them against their will,” Tora said. “By their names, given freely, we release them.”

“That's not enough to protect them or you,” the sorcerer said. He tipped his hat forward to shade his eyes from the lights. “I hold them bound by my name and power.”

“Not anymore, your officiousness!” El-Ron called from the back.

“Not anymore,” Tora agreed. “Maxwell Lord, begone. Your cruelty to those under your power has been your end.”

“I really don't think so, whether you have my name or not,” Lord said, his smile bright and cold.

Lord raised his staff and Bea's split skirt flashed green and gold as she kicked it out of his hand. The sorcerer lunged, but Ralph jumped from the sidelines and caught it in midair. He whirled and smacked the staff square into a tent-pole. It exploded in a burst of wood and glass fragments.

“Oops,” Ralph said sunnily.

Maxwell Lord dropped to his knees, staring at the shattered remains.

“About time,” Barda said. She stepped up beside him and punched the sorcerer hard enough to send him sprawling unconscious.

“Not bad, meathead,” Oberon said, slumping to the ground himself. All the performers staggered, the exhaustion of months finally hitting them.

“Well, that's one way to solve that.” Bea shrugged. “It'll do for now.”

Tora called for their people to care for the weary people, but before they had a chance, Booster yelped, and fell to his knees beside the metal beetle.

“Get him out, get him out now! Ted!”

“There's a...human in there?” Ralph asked, horrified.

“Yes! Help me get him out!”

Booster fumbled along the seam of the carapace, barely managing to find one of the catches.

Sue pushed him gently out of the way, and snapped open four metal catches, then Ralph helped them lift the top shell free. She staggered back at the almost-physical force of the smell. Booster ignored it, and helped the shaking, filthy man inside climb out of the mechanical insect.

“I can see that all of you will need time to rest and recover,” Bea said gently. “Come along to the castle. You can leave whenever you choose, but we would see you well before you go.”

Limping and exhausted, helped by the castle folk, the eight performers left the tent that had been their prison, and stepped into a cold, starry night and into their freedom.

***

And they all lived happily until the end of their days.

***

BUT WAIT!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Some hours later, the castle was finally calmed and their guests settled in spare rooms for the night. Beatriz slumped across the royal bed, burying her face in the coverlet. Tora sat beside her with a weary plop and started running her fingers through Bea's hair, gently untangling knots.

“I'm sorry, love, that was a little more excitement than I planned for your birthday.”

Bea turned her head to kiss Tora's fingers. “Mmhm. Well, we got to be heroes, that's always nice.”

Tora flopped back to come face to face with her partner. “And thank you for putting up with me getting excited and making a fuss about your birthday. I know you aren't as fond of lots of people. I wanted you to see how much our people love you, that's all.”

“I know.” Bea poked Tora in the nose. “Don't fret, darling. If I really had a problem with it, I'd let you know. I can live with a few crowds, especially if it means you end up going all snow queen on some villain.”

Tora laughed and rolled on top of Bea, bowling her over onto her back and kissing her. “I did enjoy that,” she added. “Shall I be icy to you, since you enjoy seeing me like that so much?”

“Only if I can make you melt,” Bea breathed, eyes alight. She pulled Tora down and buried her face against Tora's chest, fingers working at the buttons of her gown.

Tora yawned and pressed close. “I think you probably can.”

Bea nipped and mouthed at her breasts through the cloth, leaving hot damp patches cooling quickly in the night air, even in the comfort of their room. Tora squirmed and buried her hands in Bea's hair, pulling gently. Bea got her bodice open and set to kissing, her hands hiking up Tora's skirt to pool around both their hips.

She was interrupted by a quiet snore. Tora slowly tipped over on top of her, bonelessly slumping sideways.

Bea fell back, laughing as quietly as she could manage. She re-arranged them on the bed and curled up around Tora. There would be time for fun tomorrow.

***

Booster fretted the whole time the castle medic looked Beetle over. Ted patted his hand tiredly, but spent most of his time nodding and shaking his head at the medic's questions, offering short, exhausted clarifications when necessary. When the woman finally let them go, Booster waved away the help and slung Beetle's arm over his shoulder, helping him limp along to the room they'd been given.

There were two large beds, a pile of clothing in a variety of sizes, and a large bath inside, the water steaming from the hot springs beneath the castle.

Ted groaned, staring longingly at it.

“Don't worry, buddy, that's where we're headed.”

“I stink,” he croaked.

“Yeah, you really do. That's what happens when evil Max Lords don't let you bathe for months.”

“Help me?”

Booster nodded and parked Ted on a stool beside the bath for long enough to help him out of the clean robe and pants that the medic had given Ted after they'd cut his old clothes off. He threw them in an empty basket, then helped Ted stand again. Ted was wobbling visibly, but they managed to ease him into the tub without doing worse than splashing water down Booster's front.

In the water, Ted unstiffened slowly, his face a confusing mix of emotions.

“What's up, buddy?”

“I just. It's...comfortable.”

For the first time in months, Booster realized. Ted had been in some kind of pain or discomfort since shortly after he'd been trapped in his Beetle shell. Clenching his teeth against the bubbling anger and sadness, he fetched the washcloth and soap.

“I'm gonna wash your hair, okay? Then maybe tomorrow we can see about getting it cut into something a little less bird-nesty.”

Ted murmured agreement and relaxed visibly beneath Booster's hands as he worked soap through Ted's tangled hair, fingers digging in gently all the way to his scalp. Booster was as careful as he could manage, picking at the knots to get them loose without pulling.

“Time to rinse.” Booster grabbed a cup from the washbasin and, one hand on Ted's forehead to keep the soapy water out of his eyes, tipped Ted's head back and scooped water over his hair.

“All right, can you lean forward? I'm going to wash your back.” Ted braced his elbows on his knees and tipped forward. Booster scrubbed gently over the too-prominent bumps of his spine, avoiding the raw places that had rubbed against the inside of the Beetle carapace. Then he rinsed the cloth out, resoaped it, and handed it to Ted to do his front. Beetle swiped at his chest and arms, managing to get rid of most of the grime while Booster held onto his shoulder to make sure he didn't end up drowning himself by accident.

Once everything was reasonably clean, Booster hoisted Ted up onto the edge of the tub, drained it, wiped out the residual dirt with a towel, and refilled it with hot water. Ted slid back in and laid back against the side of the tub, staring up blindly at the ceiling.

“Could get used to this,” he murmured.

“Hot baths?” Booster asked, pitching the dirty towel into the basket with the fouled clothes.

“Handsome man helping me with 'em,” Ted added. Booster looked over and saw a tiny glimmer of smile aimed at him.

Booster grinned helplessly. “Any time, buddy.” He'd missed Ted's smile. He'd missed Ted's _face_. “Missed you.”

“Yeah.” Ted slumped a little deeper in the tub until only his head and knees were above water. “Hey.”

“Huh?” Booster sat on the stool beside the tub.

“Kiss?”

“You bet.” Booster kissed him carefully. “Any time.”

***

The End, for real.


End file.
